Breathe Easy
by allieverwantedxo
Summary: Renee and Billy had an unforgetful night at their high school graduation. Bella's changing in ways that she never knew were possible. Follow her on her journey to find out what's really going on. "Out of my mind, nothing makes sense anymore"
1. Prologue

Who knew I'd become something that only existed in fairytales?

Who knew my mother would keep secrets from me that would change my life, forever?

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair before stepping outside, facing my worst fear.

I knew what had happened.

I, had fallen in love, with my own brother. 

But, that's not all… There's so much more.

So, who's afraid of the big bad wolf?


	2. Chapter 1

Billy Black. Oh back in the day, he was the guy all the girls loved. He was the cutest guy in the school, star quarterback and was nice to everybody.

Renee on the other hand was the quiet girl that nobody really knew. She had had some trouble in the past and didn't really like letting people in. Nobody paid any attention to her. It's not that anything was wrong with her, it was just that her walls were built up so strong, people weren't sure that it was a good idea to even bother talking to her.

It was the night of graduation and everyone was at the annual end of the year party at the nicest hotel in Forks. All of the guys went up to say their goodbyes to Billy or for the girls, to flirt with him before the went their separate ways forever.

Nobody but Billy noticed that one single girl was missing. One single girl, that nobody paid attention to, wasn't at the party.

While everyone was out partying Renee was home alone, curled up in her bed, reading a book. She was too engrossed in her reading to even notice the knocking on her front door. By the time she looked up, Billy was in her room. She couldn't help but let out a frightened scream before jumping up and backing away from Billy as far as possible.

"Wh-what are you doing in my house? How did you get in h-here?" She asked, her voice shaking from nervousness.

Every step that Billy took towards Renee, she backed up even farther into the wall.

"Why are you so afraid of me? You shouldn't be. I'm only here to see why your not out with the rest of us."

After a few minutes of staring at each other, Renee realized that he was telling the truth.

"I-I'm not popular." Renee simply stated, as she looked down at the floor. "Nobody would even notice me if I went. But, it's okay. I'm fine with it."

Billy reached over, tilting her chin up with his finger forcing her to look at him. "I would've wanted you there." You could practically feel the sincerity in his voice.

"If your trying to get me to go, I don't want to." Renee said walking over towards her desk to set her book down, trying to ignore the fact that Billy was watching her every move.

"Can you stop staring at me? It's getting kind of annoying." Renee pointed out with annoyance dripping off of every word.

The new attitude that Renee was showing shocked Billy a little bit. He had never pointed her as "sassy" at all. He thought she was a sweet girl that didn't have a mean bone in her body.

It was as if she was reading his mind as she spoke. "Didn't expect me to act that way, did you?" She said matter-of-factly as a smirk grew on her face.

Billy lifted one eyebrow up a little and stepped a little closer to her. "Would you mind if I tried something?" He asked, almost in a whisper.

Just like that, the determined "sassy" Renee had disappeared and the quiet lonely Renee had taken her place. "Wh-what is it?" She asked as she looked back down.

"Just don't freak out, okay?" He asked quietly as he leaned in closer to her. He leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to hers. Renee immediately went stiff and her eyes opened wide. She slowly pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Billy asked, hurt and care clearly visible on his face.

"No you didn't do anything wrong, Billy." Renee grabbed his hand to assure him that she was telling the truth. "I-I just…I don't know how." She said, mumbling the last part a bit embarrassed.

Billy started chuckling quietly. "You're laughing at me? Thanks a lot, Billy." She said, her voice shaking a bit at the end. She got up and began walking out of her bedroom before Billy caught her hand and stopped her.

"There's nothing wrong with it. I shouldn't have laughed at you, Renee. I'm sorry. Please just don't walk out on me. I've waited this long to show you how I feel and I don't want to let this chance go." He said as he pulled her gently to him.

"H-how you feel about me? Billy, what are you talking about?" Renee asked, a little afraid of what his answer would be. Why would Billy, the most popular guy at school, have feelings for her? In Renee's mind, she was nothing special. Not to anyone. She had never been special to anyone.

When her mother left her when she was about 4, she grew up only with her father. As she grew up she never had the chance to have the childhood she'd always wanted. Her father had always focused on his work and never on her. She was always taking care of herself.

One fateful day had changed everything. Renee had noticed how her father was coming home earlier from work, tired and sick. Scared for him she called the local town doctor. After weeks and weeks of waiting for the results, her worst fear had been confirmed. Her father had cancer. And, he only had a few months to live. Those few months had been the most time that they had ever spent together and Renee had cherished that ever since.

Renee was 14 when he father had died. It was the summer before she went into high school. It turns out that her father had left her money so that she had the chance to stay and grow up in her house without worrying.

Renee would've kept thinking about everything happened but Billy had broken her out of her thoughts.

"I've been in love with you since freshman year, Renee. I've just been to afraid to tell you." Renee's jaw dropped in shock. It was now or never.

"I-I can't deny it. I've been in love with you too, Billy. Ever since freshman year."

Billy leaned down towards Renee, pausing right above her lips. "We'll take it slow, I promise." He said before placing his lips on hers.

* * *

Something special had happened that night, that neither of them had planned.

When Renee found out that she was pregnant, she left. Without a trace.

Billy had no idea that Renee was pregnant and Renee wanted to keep it that way.

Bella's 18 now and she wants to find out, everything. And that's just what she's going to do.


	3. Chapter 2

Bella's p.o.v.

"_Bella, I have something to tell you." I looked over at my mom, sensing her nervousness._

"_Go ahead, mom." I said, confused. My mom usually tells me everything. What could she have to hide from me? _

"_Well, honey, I've been keeping something from you. You see -"_

I jolted upright in bed with a gasp. I slammed my hand down on my beeping alarm clock and sighed frustrated. I've been having these dreams for days now and every time my mom gets ready to tell me what it is, I wake up. I ran a hand through my hair and walked towards my bathroom to get ready for the day.

I stood under the water, letting it relax my muscles as I thought about everything. It's the beginning of the summer. When school starts back up, I'll be a senior. Finally. I cannot_ wait _to get out of high school.

I heard a clatter downstairs of what sounded like dishes. At first I brushed it off but seconds later, I realized Renee had already gone to work. I quickly grabbed my hair brush, God knows what that'd do for me, and quietly but quickly ran down the stairs. I turned the corner of the wall and prepared to hit whoever was in the kitchen. I slid my hand on the wall and flicked on the light. Raising my hand I looked down and saw a man leaning down by the fridge.

"Wh-" I cleared my throat a bit to calm the nerves and get my voice back. "Who are you?" The man in the green flannel robe turned towards me. Oh man, Renee picked a winner. Mustache connected to his goatee, white as a ghost and lanky. Perfect man for Renee.

"I'm Charlie. It's nice to meet you." I watched as he extended his hand out for a shake. I looked down at it, a little disgusted and nodded a bit. Walking backwards out of the kitchen I tried my hardest not to make eye contact with Charlie. Ugh, this is awkward. Once I got out of eyeshot I quickly ran up the stairs, grabbing my cell phone just as it stopped ringing. I saw that Renee had called and had left a voice mail.

"Hi honey, I hope Charlie didn't freak you out. I think he's really the one. Anyway, we're going out tonight and I'm just gonna crash at his place. See you tomorrow. Love you." I sighed and set the phone down. I lied back on my bed and instantly fell asleep.

About 3½ hours later I woke up to a totally quiet, dark house. Just the way I like it. I had another one of those dreams during that nap. It ended the same, yet again. Renee is the one that always lays it out on the table, no matter how bad it is. Whatever she's hiding is obviously way worse than the things I've come up with. I layed back on my pillow, rubbing my temples and surprisingly fell right back asleep. I** never** fall asleep right away. Weird.

I sighed waking up, yet again right before my mom had told me her secret. I got up, determined and walked towards her at-home office. After shuffling through what felt like a million papers I found something that made my jaw drop.

Bella Black.

Born August 18, 1992

In Forks, Washington.

I looked and at the bottom was 1 signature, Renee's, symbolizing my name had been legally changed. To Bella Swan.

I quickly started up the computer and searched for any possible Black's in Forks, Washington. One result came up and the man's name was Billy Black. I wrote the address down on a post-it note and stuffed it in my pocket. I shut the computer down and put everything back where it belonged. I cannot believe that my mom, for 17 years, would hide the fact that my dad was very much alive.

It only took me a few minutes to decide that I was going to Forks. I just had to think of a cover up story. My phone was ringing again, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I pressed the green button and held the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Bells, it's Jenna. I'm really bored, so I decided to call you." She said, giggling. That's when it hit me. I was going to go on a "road trip" with Jenna.

"Jenna. I have to go somewhere. I need you to cover for me. Please?" I asked a bit nervously. What if she didn't want to help me out?

"Sure thing, Bella. What do you want me to tell her?"

"Uh, just tell her if she asks that I wasn't ready to come home with you. That I wanted to stay out there by myself. She's to occupied with her new boyfriend now anyway."

"Alright, will do." I could tell by the tone of her voice, she felt a bit bad for me. A girl who had no father and a mom who had tons of boyfriends? That's why she's my friend though. She's been there for me through it all.

"Thanks, Jenna. It means a lot." I said sincerely, as I got ready to hang up when I heard her speak up.

"Wait Bella? Will you explain what all this is about when you can?"

"Of course I will, Jenna. We're best friends, we tell each other everything. I'll call you when I can. Kay? Bye." I said as I hung up and set the phone down.

I went to my room and laid down, I wasn't feeling all that great. It seemed like the whole house was on fire. I was burning up. I opened all the windows in my room, put on a tank top and shorts and laid down, hoping that I'd be fine by the next morning. I needed to be. I needed to get to Forks and I needed to get there as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: This whole thing is going to be in Bella's point of view with occasional Jacob and stuff.

I do not own any of this. Except for the story line.

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining in my face and the sounds of birds chirping _really_ loud. I rubbed my eyes a little and remembered that I had left the windows open because I was burning up. I threw my hand up to my forehead and felt it. I was still burning up. I got up to check if I was dizzy or anything. I wasn't. I got up, packed a few things and went to take a shower. I was going to Forks, no matter what.

I was in the middle of my shower when I heard the door click open.

"Bella? Are you almost done?"

"Yeah. Mom, I'm going on a road trip with Jenna. We're gonna leave in a little bit. Is that okay?" I crossed my fingers, hoping she'd say yes.

"That's fine. Just call me every few days. I'll see you when you come down."

I heard the door click and I let go of the breath that I was holding. I finished up and got out of the shower, packing everything up quickly.

I made my way downstairs, said my goodbye to Renee, grabbed a granola bar and made my way to my truck. I had map quested the directions to Forks but I wasn't too sure I'd be able to follow them.

After about an hour of driving on crappy back roads I was led onto the main highway. I felt so much better. I actually felt like I was going the right way. I started thinking of what I was going to say to Billy, my dad, when I got there. Wow, my dad, that sounds so -

I quickly looked up at the sound of a car honk and quick but loud "Watch where your going!" I quickly responded with a "Shut the fuck up." As soon as the words left my mouth I gasped. I almost never cursed. It's so unlike me. I've never gotten that angry on the road either. It was really surprising.

Driving for hours and hours and hours. It seriously felt like I was never going to stop driving. I looked down at my map quest directions and looked up at the big green sign above me.

"FORKS, WASHINGTON: NEXT EXIT." I literally jumped out of my skin with nervous anticipation. What if Billy didn't want to see me? What if he didn't want anything to do with me? What if he kicked me out? I went on and on and on before I realized I was in the actual city of Forks. I pulled up to a little store called _Newton's _and parked my truck. I figured since this town was so tiny, everybody knew everybody. Why not ask?

I pushed the door open and heard the little 'ping' of the bell above the door and saw the boy who looked to be about my age at the counter look up. He did a double take and I subconsciously rolled my eyes.

"Hi! Welcome to Newton's. I'm Mike. How can I help you?" The little glimmer in his eyes was kind of freaking me out.

"Uh- um, I was wondering if you knew a Billy Black?" This kid was creeping me out more and more by the second.

"Uh, no I don't. Is there anything _else_ I can help you with?" I tried to ignore his little double meaning. My heart literally almost broke. Maybe Billy wasn't here. I muttered a quick no before making my way towards the door. I had my door on the handle when another voice stopped me.

"He doesn't live here in Forks. If that's what you're wondering. Where he lives, it doesn't show up on the maps." I turned and looked to find a pale white guy with bronze hair and topaz eyes. Topaz? Oh so lame, colored contacts?! I muffled a giggle before snapping out of my thoughts.

"Then do you happen to know where he lives?" I noticed that he kept staring into my eyes like he was searching for something. I was getting creeped out, once again. What is with the guys that work at this store?

"He lives in the La Push reservation about 10 minutes outside of Forks. Take that road," I watched as he pointed and I nodded, feeling relief was over me, letting him know to go on. "And, ask someone out there where he lives."

"Thanks." I turned to push on the door again but I couldn't resist. I turned around again and spoke to the guy with the topaz, wait, now black eyes. Weirdo. "You know, a tanning bed would do you good." I smirked and walked back out to my truck. (AN; my lame attempt at being funny. :P)

I could hear that Mike kid laughing the whole walk back to my truck. I smiled once again and got in my truck, making my way down the street that the guy had pointed out. As my truck inched up towards the sign that said "Welcome to La Push!" my heart started pounding and the butterflies in my stomach felt like they were going to burst out of my stomach at any moment. I saw a girl who looked almost strangely like me on the side of the street so I decided to pull over and ask her about Billy.

(FYI; Bella has the olive skin and dark hair. She got it from Billy. It's just not ask dark as Jake's or any of the other wolves and stuff.)

I rolled down my window a bit and cleared my throat. "Uh, excuse me?"

I watched as she turned around and looked at me, almost annoyed? "Yes?"

"Do you by any chance know where Billy Black lives?"

"432. It's just about a block from here, on your left." She walked away before I could even thank her.

I rolled my window up a bit and made my way up the driveway. I parked my truck and turned it off but I couldn't get out. I was too nervous. He wasn't going to want me here. He wasn't going to want to see me. I took another look up at the house and after a few minutes of convincing with myself, I opened my door and walked up to the house.

I knocked on the door and took a step back, waiting anxiously for the door to open. It swung open and I about had a heart attack. I looked up and a boy at least 2 years younger than me.

"C-Can I h-help you?" He was stuttering. How cute.

"Is Billy here?" It was now or never. I had to get it over with. I had to tell him.

"Yeah, hold on. Let me go g-get him." He walked away a bit, yelling "Dad, someone's here to see you!" and walked back opening the door a bid wider. "Go ahead and come in. I'm Jacob by the way." He held out his hand for a shake and I took it, shaking it.

"I'm Bella. Nice to meet you, Jacob." I said as I let go of his hand.

"Likewise." I looked over and saw a man who looked to be the same age as my mom. And, he looked **a lot** like me. That only confirmed it. I took a deep breath and turned to him.

"Hi Billy. I'm Bella." I said as I tried not to let my voice shake. "And, I…I'm your daughter."

* * *

I'm sorry this isn't very long.

It's 12:10 in the morning and I'm super tired.

I hope you like it. (:

Review?


	5. Chapter 4

I lifted my head a bit so I could see the look on his face. It was a look of pure shock. I slowly turned to look at Jacob who was also wide eyed with his mouth dropped, wide open.

I looked down before speaking again. This was harder than I'd ever imagined.

"Please say something." I could hear the tremble in my voice but I did nothing to cover it up. Right now that strong girl that had made fun of that topaz/black eyed kid was gone. And, was replaced by a vulnerable one.

"I-I don't know what to say, Bella. I really don't." I looked over at Billy hoping to catch his eyes but I got nothing.

"I-If that's how you want it. I guess I'll go then." I breathed in, holding back tears and made my way towards the door. I almost turned around but thought better of it. I twisted the doorknob slowly, in hopes that Billy would speak up and stop me but no such luck. I opened and shut the door and walked down towards my car. Right before I opened my car door I heard Jacob yelling for me.

"Bella! Wait up! Wait!" I turned around and sure enough he was running towards me.

I whipped my head around to look at him, tears streaming down my face. "What?! What do you want?! Don't try and justify this situation. **Nothing** will make this any better."

"Bella, you're my s-sister. I can't just let you walk off like this. Just stay here. Wait for Da- Billy to think this out. Please?"

I couldn't help but notice his little stutter at the word sister but I pushed that to the back of my mind. That would be dealt with some other time, if there would be another time. But, the sincereness on his face was too hard to resist.

"B-But, you saw him in there. He doesn't want anything to do with me. He probably wishes I'd never have come here." With every word that came out of my mouth the tears came a little bit faster.

"Bella." He grabbed my chin lightly, pulling it up towards him, making me look at him. "Of course he wants you here. He's just surprised. You know, him and your mom had some pretty serious history."

I looked at him, completely confused and lost. It must've shown on my face.

"Oh well, I guess your mom never told you about that. Yeah, that makes sense." I cracked a little smile at him talking to himself a bit. "Look, just come back inside and talk this all out. Please?"

I sighed and reluctantly agreed and walked inside with him. I placed a shaky hand on the doorknob and went to twist it. I stopped and took a little step back.

"I can't do it." I stood still, facing the doorway. I didn't want to look at Jacob right now. "I can't do it." I truthfully couldn't. I was scared to death, again.

The way that this had already panned out was not the way I'd pictured it. This was worse. Way worse than what I'd prepared myself for. I'd prepared myself for Billy to tell me that he's glad I came to see him but he didn't know if he could have a part in my life. At least _something_ to let me know what he was thinking. I got **nothing**.

I felt Jacob's hand wrap around mine and slowly twist the doorknob. "You can do it, you'll be fine."

I turned around, standing in the doorway and smiled at Jake a little. "Will you come in there with me? I don't know why but I feel…" I couldn't find the words so I just looked at him, with pleading eyes.

"Sure thing."

I walked into the living room area, secretly thankful that Jacob had agreed to come with me, and quietly sat down. Billy just sat there staring into space. I cleared my throat a bit.

"Do-do you not want me here? I can l-leave if you want me to."

I _really_ didn't want to leave. One reason was because I didn't want to see my mom. I still hadn't forgotten the fact that she had lied to me, for 18 years, about my own father. And the other reason was something I couldn't really explain. It sort of felt like I **belonged** here in La Push.

"No I don't want you to leave, Bella. You're my daughter. It's not your fault. I shouldn't be mad at you. I should be mad at your mother."

His voice shook a little bit when he had mentioned my mom.

"Bil- Dad. Is it okay if I call you that?" He nodded yes, so I, happily, continued. "Will you tell me about it? Tell me what happened between you guys? Because, I want to see if there is any reason why my mom thought it was okay to keep you from me."

I looked over at him, a little nervous. I could see how deep in thought he was. It seemed like an eternity before he spoke up again.

"Well, when I was a freshman at the high school, I had algebra with Renee. I had one class with her and the first day that I saw her, I fell in love with her. Cliché, I know. But, I couldn't help it."

"Football was my main thing in all my 4 years. My father had always wanted me in some type of sport so that I was active all the time. He said I needed to be a starter. I needed to be the star. I needed to be fit, active, strong."

He stopped for a minute and I could see that he was hiding something but I let it go and waited for him to continue.

"Soon enough, I was the coolest guy in the freshman class. I had all the friends, I had all the upperclassmen as friends. I had it made."

I heard a snort and looked over at Jacob who was trying not to laugh. I smirked at him and turned back to Billy.

"Continue." I said, smiling.

"As the years went on, I became more and more busy and known. By the start of my Junior year, football coaches from colleges were coming to check me out at the games. I just sort of forgot about Renee. I mean, she was still in the back of my mind, but I didn't ever think of it. I was too focused on school and football."

"Renee was the bookworm. She always had a book with her and always had her nose in it. She wasn't the social type. We had football parties all the time. She never came. She never showed to football games. Any school functions. I sort of forgot all about her by the start of the Senior year."

"The night of graduation I was at this huge party. It was amazing. Everybody was there and everybody was just hanging out. Labels didn't matter. Everybody just wanted to savor the last time half of us would ever see each other. An hour into the party I realized that one person was missing. I knew exactly who, so I left the party and went over to Renee's house and just let myself in and went up to her room. It took a while for me to admit it but that's when I told her that I was in love with her. The funny thing is, she said it back to me. Renee loved me too. I kissed her and we just kind of got lost in the moment and we ended up having se-"

I looked over at him, a little shocked and confused as to why he stopped so suddenly.

"That's why she left without a word. I didn't use protection. She was pregnant. With you, Bella! That's why she left me. That's why."

I could see the hurt on his face so I quickly spoke up.

"I'm sorry that she left you like that, Dad. I'm sure there's a reason. But, uhm, would you mind if I stayed with you for the summer? Once my mom figures out that I came here to find you, I'm pretty sure she won't be too happy. And I just- I'd like to get to know you guys better. Seeing as how you're my family and all."

"That'd be no problem, Bella. No problem at all. I'd love for you to stay here."

Tears welled up in my eyes and I walked over to him hugging him tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I mumbled into his chest.

I didn't want to let go. I wanted this moment to last forever. It was the first time that I was hugging my own father. The tears started to fall from my eyes and straight onto Billy's shirt. (AN; Remember Billy is **not** an old man. In this story him and Renee are both 36.) He simply hugged me tighter and let me cry into his shirt. After a few minutes, I calmed down, wiped off my face and pulled out of the hug.

I then turned to Jacob with a smirk on my face. Oh I was going to have fun with this.

"We're going to have some fun, _brother_." I said cheerfully, making sure to emphasize the word.

Little did I know that those words would soon have a totally different meaning.

* * *

Review?

Please?

It seems like this story isn't as popular as my other one.

In your review, if you've read my other story, **Imprinted**, will you please tell me which one you like better?

I'd like to know which one I need to improve on.

Thanks (:


End file.
